crashfannonfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Personagem:Crash Bandicoot
right|thumb|O velho modelo de Crash.left|thumb|O modelo atual de Crash.O herói principal da série. Crash era somente um Oriental Barrado Bandicoot até ele ser capturado pelo cientistas do mal Dr. Neo Córtex e seu mecânico Dr. N. Brio em uma tentativa de criarem um exército de animais mutantes para dominarem o mundo, mas o experimento falha e Crash não adquire maldade no coração. Seus passatempos preferidos são comer frutas Wumpa (uma espécie de fruta que lembra uma mistura de uma maçã com um pêssego) e dormir. 'O Começo de Tudo' frame|Crash em Crash BandicootEm Crash Bandicoot, Crash é capturado pelo seu arquinimigo, Dr Neo Córtex e seu assistente, N. Brio. Durante o cativeiro de Crash ele ficou com uma bandicoot fêmea chamada Tawna. Dr N. Brio criou uma máquina conhecida como Evolvo-Ray que dá para animais uma maior inteligência e várias habilidades. Córtex planejado ao utilizar esse dispositivo para criar Crash como general de seu exército de escravos animais. Córtex usou o próprio dispositivo, o Vórtex de Córtex para controlar a mente dos animais escravos dele, mas Crash é muito benígno e o Vórtex de Córtex não pode controlá-lo. Ele foi considerado então como uma falha e jogado para fora do laboratório, mas antes de ser jogado, ele conheceu Tawna. Quando ele foi jogado foi para na Ilha de N. Sanity onde ele conheceu Aku Aku e em seguida eles foram juntos para parar a poluição feita por Córtex e salvar Tawna. Ele então foi para a Aldeia indígena e entrou na cabana do líder da tribo onde ele derrotou Papu Papu (o líder da tribo). Crash então vai para uma segunda ilha onde ele vai para um templo e derrota outro mutante, chamado Ripper Roo e cruza um rio. Ele então vai a uma mina vulcânica e derrota Koala Kong e vai à Ilha de Córtex. Lá Crash cruza a Estação de Poder de Córtex e derrota Pinstripe Potoroo, Crash então vai ao castelo e derrota o assistente de Córtex, Dr N. Brio, que mutou a si próprio em um monstro que destruiu o castelo. Crash então vai para a Aeronave de Córtex, onde ele tem um desafio e derrota Córtex refletindo o tiro verde de plasma nele. Ele então sai da aeronave com Tawna com quem presumivelmente ele vai para a Ilha de N. Sanity. O Retorno de Crash Após Cortex ser derrotado, ele cai em uma caverna escura, ele acende um palito de fósforo e encontra um cristal de poder, e tem uma ideia. Porém, não dá tempo de ele dizer, pois seu palito de fósforo 200px|thumb|left|O modelo mais conhecido de Crashapaga. Um ano depois, Cortex reconstruiu sua aeronave, e seu novo ajudante, N. Gin (um cientista que, devido a um acidente em uma fábrica de mísseis, tem um lado da cabeça todo robotizado, além de um míssil preso nela), diz a ele que apenas aquele cristal não seria suficiente para refazer sua máquina Evolvo-raio, mas que ele precisaria de outros 25 menores, que estavam espalhados pela Terra, e que ele não tinha nenhum amigo para achá-los. Então, Cortex diz a famosa frase: "Se não temos nenhum amigo, vamos usar um inimigo...". Enquanto isso, Crash e sua irmã, Coco Bandicoot estão na ilha N. Sanity, sua ilha natal, quando a bateria do Laptop de Coco acaba, e ela pede a Crash para procurar outra (onde será que ele vai achar uma bateria no meio da selva?). No entanto, Crash é sequestrado por Dr. Neo Cortex, que diz, através de um holograma, ter mudado de lado, e que precisa dos cristais para salvar o mundo de Nitrus Brio, que quer destruí-lo. Ao longo do tempo, vão aparecendo também outros hologramas, de Cortex, mandando-o pegar os Cristais e não as gemas, de N. Brio, mandando-o pegar as gemas, e não os cristais, e de Coco, mandando-o não pegar nada. Viajando no Tempo Após o Dr. Nitrus Brio ter destruído a estação de Cortex, um dos pedaços foi parar na Terra. Ele cai em um monumento antigo, libertando uma entidade do mal, uma máscara com poderes sobre naturais. Na Ilha da Sanidade, os Bandicoots estão cuidando de seus afazeres, mas escutam uma risada maligna. A máscara Aku-Aku se surpreende e chama os Bandicoots para dentro da toca. Em uma superfície futurística, Uka-Uka, que é a tal máscara maligna, briga com Cortex, que pela causa de sua incompetência, todos os cristais e diamantes se perderam no contínuo espaço-tempo. Mas, há um novo aliado que ajudará Cortex a dominar o mundo, o Dr. Nefasto Tropy. Ele é o criador da superfície cujo o nome é Tornado Temporal e mestre do tempo. Na Ilha da Sanidade, Aku-Aku diz para nossos heróis que a tal risada era de seu irmão gêmeo do mal, Uka-Uka. Ele e Cortex querem dominar o mundo usando sua genialidade e maldade juntos. Crash deverá achar os 25 cristais no Tornado Temporal para deter Cortex e Uka-Uka, antes que seja tarde! Poder Elemental Numa estação espacial flutuando na órbita da Terra, Uka Uka reclama com o Dr. Neo Córtex, N. Gin, Pequeno Tigre (Tiny Tiger), Dingodilo e o Dr. Nefasto Tropy que suas incompetênciasthumb|left|Crash em The Wrath of Cortexforam desastrosas e diz que é melhor arrumarem logo um bom plano para que possam destruir Crash e seus amigos. N. Gin acidentalmente deixa escapar que Córtex andou trabalhando numa arma super-secreta dia e noite desde a última vez em que Crash o derrotou. Córtex confirma a afirmação, mas diz que o elemento crucial que falta é a fonte de poder. Ao ouvir a palavra "elemento", Uka Uka começa a ponderar e pensa em libertar os Elementais, máscaras maléficas capazes de controlar os quatro elementos da natureza e que estavam hibernando há milênios. Nisso, os malvados começam seu plano. Na Ilha de N. Sanidade, os Bandicoots cuidavam de sua vida quando várias catástrofes naturais começam a acontecer lá. Desconfiado de que Uka Uka está tramando mais uma das suas, Aku Aku vai ao encontro dele e aprende sobre seu plano. Então, os Bandicoots devem coletar Cristais de Poder para que os Elementais possam voltar a hibernar. Então, eles rumam para a mais nova invenção de Coco, o Sistema VR Hub. Insanidade Dupla Três anos depois da última aventura, tudo parece estar bem na Ilha de N. Sanity. Coco está no quintal caçando uma borboleta, mas de repente é paralisada pela arma de Córtex. Então, pobremente disfarçado de Coco, Córtex vai ao encontro de Crash, que está cavando na areia da praia à procura de um sapato, dizendo que há uma coisa estranha acontecendo na baía. Acreditando na mentira de Córtex, Crash o segue. Ao chegarem à baía, Córtex se revela, thumb|right|Crash em Twinsanityabsolutamente bravo por ter sido deixado sozinho nas planícies geladas da Antártida por três anos por causa de Crash. Como resultado, ele organizou "uma pequena reuniãozinha, quase igual a uma festa de aniversário, a não ser que é o oposto exato", como ele alega. A "festa de aniversário", na verdade, consiste numa reunião de vários vilões com os quais Crash batalhou. Crash também é introduzido ao Meca-Bandicoot, um gigantesco robô parecido com um bandicoot e operado por N. Gin. Quando Crash destrói o robô facilmente, ele cai numa caverna. Córtex perde o controle de seu planador, caindo na caverna também (e levando Crash junto). Furioso devido ao fato de ser mais uma vez superado por Crash, Córtex perde o controle e ataca Crash, e os dois começam a brigar. Sua briga os levam para uma área contendo um Cristal de Poder. Quando Córtex pega o cristal, um misterioso grupo de andróides chega numa perfuratriz, pegando várias caixas de frutas Wumpa e saindo. Ao ver o cristal de Córtex, Crash o agarra, arrastando Córtex junto com ele. Depois de um tempo, eles brigam mais, escapando de uma perfuratriz no processo. Consequentemente, a dupla o faz num piscar de olhos. Ao deixarem a caverna, a dupla é recebida por duas criaturas parecidas com papagaios cujos nomes são Victor e Moritz, e se auto denominam Gêmeos do Mal, e planejam destruir a Córtex e todas as Ilhas Wumpa. Por Córtex não estar impressionado, eles demonstram seu poder arrancando o cérebro de Córtex telepaticamente e o atirando nele. Córtex sai correndo gritando, segurando seu cérebro. Crash encontra Córtex perto do vilarejo nativo, lamentando sua incapacidade de viver uma vida simples como a dos nativos. Quando ele diz isso, é coberto por um enxame de abelhas. Então, Crash precisará limpar o caminho de Córtex e mantê-lo longe de perigo. No final do caminho, Córtex é raptado por Papu Papu, que decide usá-lo como sacrifício para seu deus. Crash segue os nativos em direção ao seu vilarejo, e encontra Córtex amarrado a um totem, que tem outro Cristal de Poder no topo. Quando Crash salva Córtex e pega o cristal, o totem desmorona, derrubando Córtex na cachoeira mais próxima e Crash na frente de vários nativos zangados. Quando Crash foge do vilarejo, ele encontra Córtex num pomar de frutas Wumpa cujo dono é um fazendeiro de nome Ernest. Ele pede ajuda para livrar o pomar de algumas minhocas gigantescas e, em troca, lhe dará um cristal (uma possível paródia do objetivo de missões frequentemente usado em vários plataformas, notavelmente a série Spyro) antes de ser atirado por Córtex (que, continuando a possível paródia, alega: "Isto não é um jogo!"). Eles limpam o pomar e ganham acesso a uma área com um gigantesco deus totem chamado Tikimon, que recebe vida com a télecinesia dos Gêmeos do Mal, lamentando o fato de não haver nada tão bom como os totens na Décima Dimensão. Felizmente, Crash consegue derrotar Tikimon atirando Córtex na garganta dele, deixando-o inanimado mais uma vez. Após sua derrota, os Gêmeos alegam que seu "Dispositivo Vice-Versa Reversor" está em operação, sugando toda a bondade desta dimensão e deixando para trás o pior mundo que existe. E, com isso, eles saem. De repente, Córtex tem um plano relacionado com a já mencionada Décima Dimensão e decide que devem rumar ao seu Laboratório do Iceberg. Usando o barco de um nativo, eles chegam ao laboratório. Ao chegarem, Córtex apresenta o Laboratório do Iceberg a Crash e alega que, em mãos erradas, poderá fazer muita bondade ao mundo. Quando tenta abrir a porta da frente, decobre que o botão que a faz abrir está congelado. Sem outra opção, são forçados a tomar outro caminho. Durante o caminho, Córtex encontra um bando de pingüins que possuem um cristal. Os pingüins estão aparentemente bravos devido ao seu cheque ter voltado, cuja razão Córtex alega ser o fracasso de vendas de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Quando peixe não parece agradar os pingüins, Córtex não tem escolha a não ser atirar neles e pegar o cristal. Mais tarde, eles libertam Uka Uka de sua prisão de gelo, que, nervoso, conjura um corpo de gelo e tenta matá-los. Quando isso falha, Uka Uka tenta fugir, mas Aku Aku o detém, o informando do grande mal que ameaça destruir as Ilhas Wumpa. Com isso, ele recruta Uka Uka, que quer destruir os Gêmeos do Mal assim ele mesmo poderá destruir o planeta. Quando Crash e Córtex finalmente voltam ao laboratório, os Gêmeos do Mal chegam, usando Aku Aku e Uka Uka como máscaras comuns. À medida que eles dizem ser os mestres das dimensões, inadvertidamente alegam que são extremamente ricos. Alegando que Cortex arruinou suas vidas, eles soltam um grande bando de formigas que a dupla dispõe. Depois disso, eles saem. Os irmãos Aku-Uka começam a considerar a possibilidade de entregar Córtex aos Gêmeos do Mal numa tentativa de salvar a Terra. Então, Córtex propõe uma trégua para Crash e se tornam oficialmente parceiros. Córtex então introduz Crash ao Psicotron, uma máquina que os permitirá viajar à Décima Dimensão e derrotar os Gêmeos. Infelizmente, a máquina precisa de seis cristais para funcionar, e eles só têm quatro. Tudo parece estar perdido, mas de repente, Cortex tem uma idéia. Crash encontra Córtex na sacada do Laboratório do Iceberg. Ele aponta para o mar, dizendo que o navio de batalha de N. Gin contém os cristais que precisam. Mas o navio está prestes a zarpar. À medida que Cortex podera como chegar lá, Crash parece ter uma idéia enquanto olha para as costas de Córtex. Ele decide chutar seu traseiro, resultando sua queda. Neste estágio, ele pode usá-lo como prancha e chegar ao navio a tempo, irrompendo pela granja premiada de Córtex e o clube para adultos premiado de Cortex (o Moulin Cortex) no processo e coletando um cristal no caminho. A gigantesca bola de neve que Crash e Cortex criam esmaga a cabana de Dingodilo. Córtex está sufocado na neve, e lamenta que nenhum tesouro poderá compensar a humilhação que sofreu. Dingodilo ouve isso e acha que a dupla está caçando um tesouro. Crash decide se aventurar pelo navio de N. Gin sozinho, se desviando de inúmeros mísseis, pegando um cristal e destruindo o cesto de vigia do navio numa batalha com N. Gin. Crash cai em um longo corredor, e lá é recebido pela morsa Rusty, que quer cozinhá-lo. Felizmente, Crash foge de Rusty e escapa do navio, somente para chegar numa área cheia de caixas de dinamite. N. Gin aterrissa numa delas, o que faz com que todas explodam, resultando na destruição do navio e mandando Crash pelos ares. Ele aterrissa numa plataforma de gelo, onde se encontra com Nitrus Brio e Nefasto Tropy, que parecem saber do tesouro que Crash e Córtex procuram. Ao Crash não contar a eles onde está o tesouro, Tropy e Brio tentam "arrancar dele", e Brio, com o auxílio de uma poção, se transforma num gigantesco monstro parecido com um sapo. Ao derrotar N. Tropy, Brio catapulta a ponta da plataforma, mandando Crash de volta ao Laboratório do Iceberg, onde vê Córtex sendo confrontado por Coco, que acha que ele seqüestrou Crash. Quando ela o chuta, os dois cristais coletados voam em direção ao Psicotron, causando uma reação em cadeia que paralisa Coco mais uma vez e danifica a máquina. Córtex alega que a única pessoa que pode consertá-la é sua sobrinha Nina Córtex, que atualmente reside na Academia do Mal de Madame Amberly, e a dupla ruma ao dirigível particular de Córtex para chegar lá. No dirigível, a dupla encontra os Gêmeos do Mal, que mandam as formigas o atacarem novamente. Córtex derrota as formigas, mas agora os Gêmeos sabem onde eles vão. Como antigo estudante da Academia, Cortex sabe de um atalho ao quarto de Nina através da sala das caldeiras. Em seu caminho à sala das caldeiras, eles encontram Dingodilo, que agora sabe sobre o tesouro. Devido ao acentuado sotaque australiano de Dingodilo, Córtex não consegue entendê-lo quando ele pergunta sobre o tesouro, deixando-o muito bravo. Ele manda Córtex pelos ares com seu lança-chamas e ataca Crash. Crash derrota Dingodilo e é ejetado da sala das caldeiras. Crash continua passando por algumas salas de aula até encontrar Córtex, que pede para ele voltar ao dirigível e amarrá-lo a um lugar seguro. Cortex chega então ao quarto de Nina. Córtex decide testar as habilidades de Nina, então a manda explorar o telhado (que está cheio de formigas). Conseqüentemente, vêem que Crash amarrou o dirigível no ônibus escolar, e está fugindo com ele. Nina recupera o dirigível, mas ela e Córtex são atacados por formigas e fogem. À medida que Córtex foge, se depara com a diretora, Madame Amberly. Córtex nunca foi o favorito de Amberly, e quando choraminga que é um cientista do mal (não um barbeiro como ela acha), ela o ataca. Córtex destrói os cabos que a apóiam, o que faz com que ela caia. Ele, Crash e Nina voltam ao Laboratório do Iceberg. No dirigível, Córtex se relembra de seu passado. Quando era uma criança na Academia do Mal, ele estava desenvolvendo o Evolvo-Raio, fase 1 em seu sonho de criar um exército de superanimais. Suas cobaias eram Victor e Moritz. Quando Córtex ativou o Evolvo-Raio, acabou os mandando à Décima Dimensão. Ele desde então andou se perguntando onde poderiam estar. Mas como Córtex alega: "Cuidado com o que deseja, rapazinho. Senão, esse desejo poderá se realizar". Assim que Crash, Córtex e Nina chegam à Ilha da Duplinsanidade (a versão negativa da Ilha de N. Sanidade), Nina é raptada pela versão negativa de Crash, Crash do Mal. Córtex e Crash o perseguem até sua cabana. Lá, Córtex se oferece para que Crash do Mal pegue a ele ao invés de Nina. Crash do Mal persegue Córtex, que consegue se salvar graças à ajuda do Crash verdadeiro. Quando o trio chega à fortaleza de Victor e Moritz, eles finalmente encontram o tesouro, mas N. Tropy, Brio e N. Gin parecem ter chegado primeiro e querem o tesouro para eles. Córtex tenta avisar que o tesouro foi roubado, mas não escutarão a ele até que Córtex alegue que "ele" possa querer os diamantes de volta (mais tarde, é revelado que "ele" é um dragão (Spyro), que queima Brio, N. Gin e Tropy com seu bafo de fogo). Mais tarde, o trio finalmente encontra os Gêmeos do Mal e destrói seu robô gigante com o auxílio do Meca-Bandicoot, e então, os Gêmeos fogem e são comidos pelo Crash do Mal. De volta para o nosso mundo, Córtex tenta acabar com Crash usando o Psicotron, mas a máquina falha e Córtex é teletransportado para a mente de Crash, onde ficará por um bom tempo. Poder Titânico thumb|left|Crash em Crash of the TitansAlguns anos depois de Crash Twinsanity, Cortex descobriu uma substância chamada Mojo, e criou umexército de mutantes com habilidades especiais chamados Titãs. O herói da série, Crash Bandicoot, deverá acabar com os planos de seu inimigo, destruíndo o exército e juntando as substâncias Mojo. O título do jogo é uma paródia ao nome do filme de 1981 Clash of the Titans. Por Falar em Mutantes... thumb|180px|MagmadonUm ano depois, Cortex, com o auxílio de seu antigo parceiro N. Brio, cria um assistente digital chamado "NV" (que em inglês se parece com a palavra "envy", inveja em português, e também pode significar Night Vision, "Visão Noturna" em inglês), capaz de controlar as mentes de todos. Crash, o único habitante de Wumpa Island que não foi afetado pelo NV, deve salvar a Ilha Wumpa, na terceira fase do jogo "Save Coco and Crunch", Crash é obrigado a salvar Coco do NV, quando ele consegue salva-la, antes disso, Crunch acaba fugindo, depois de enfrentar vários mutantes, Crash conhece um lugar chamado Ratcicle Kingdom (Reino do Ratcicle), lá ele consegue informações sobre Nina Cortéx, acaba descobrindo que vai ter que fazer uma longa viagem até Ice Prison, lá ele ver duas Bratgirls conversando, Crash resolve ficar escondido para ver se opte informações de Nina, as duas Bratgirls acabam falando onde Nina está, Crash descobre que tem que viajar pelo deserto de Wasterland, em uma missão Crash é obrigado a derrotar 10 Spikes, perto da entrada de Junkyard, agora chegou a hora de pegar a Nina Cortéx, Crash vai direto para Ratcicle Kingdom, ele usa o Rhino Roller para abrir a entrada do caminho onde Nina está, chegando na escola de Nina, uma roda gigante de espinhos corre atrás de Crash, depois de passar desse objectivo, Crash entra thumb|Rhino Rollerdentro da escola, e descobre que ele e Aku Aku precisam fingir que vão se beijar, se não Nina não daria informações, o objectivo do Crash aqui é explodir todos os Vulcões, sem deixar que os próprios destruam o projeto da escola, depois de conseguir, Nina informa a Crash que Córtex está pranejando acabar com a Ilha Wumpa, com Spikes e Snipes, Crash tem correr para lá e salvar a Ilha Wumpa, mais quando ele chega, já percebe que é tarde demais, a Ilha Wumpa fui destruída pelos mutantes, mais ainda hà tempo de impedir os mutantes de fazerem mais besteiras, Crash precisa derrotar todos os mutantes que aparecerem para proteger a Ilha Wumpa, depois de derrotar 4 Spikes, e um Spike Elite, Crash ganha a chave para abrir a porta do caminho de Junkyard no deserto de Wasterland, quando Crash entra em Junkyard, ele descobre que o Crunch está sobre o controle do NV e que foi sequestrado pelo Nitrous Brio, quando Crash chega no caminho de salvar Crunch, ele é obrigado thumb|Sludgea derrotar 5 Sludges, depois ele usa um TK para abrir o caminho de salva Crunch, quando chegou a hora, Crash usa o TK para jogar TNT nas 5 máquinas, depois de destruir as 5 máquinas, Crunch é controlavél!, Crash usa ele para destruír Doom Monkeys e o vilão Nitrous Brio, que acaba se dando muito mal na história, antes de N. Brio ir embora, ele conta à Aku Aku que Córtex quer destruír Uka Uka, e que ele estar em Mount Grimly, em comando de um guarda, quando Aku Aku pergunta "Que Guarda é Esse?", ele resolve não falar e acaba dando no pé, chegando em Mount Grimly já dar pra perceber que o lugar é horrível, Músicas de Suspense, Arvóres se Mechendo, Ventania..., entrando em uma caverna Crash dá de cara com um Battle, após derrotá-lo vem mais 4, depois de ter passado pelos Battles, após subir uma plataforma, Crash fica assustado com o lugar e acaba aparecendo um Grimly na frente do próprio, após derrota-lo Crash passa por vários lugares, depois de uma longa thumb|Battleviagem, Crash descobre um lugar muito escuro, andando naquele escuro ele pode cair em qualquer lugar que esteja despencado, após isso finalmente Crash encontra Uka Uka, mais também encontra com o guarda que N. Brio disse, e ele é o Yuktopus o 1° Chefe do Crash of the Titans, após subir no Yuktopus, Crash destrói 4 máquinas e libera Uka Uka, Uka Uka diz que estão faltando 3 ossos no corpo dele, e diz a Crash que ele precisa recupera-los, no caminho de volta, Crash encontra com Stenchs e Slap-Es, Crash precisa derrota-los, após isso, ele descobre 3 plataformas, agora Crash pode se telenstranportar para qualquer lugar sem ficar andando pra lá e pra cá..., a caverna de Wumpa não está a mesma, ela foi dominada pelos Grimlys, aqui o seu objectivo é derrotar os Snipers e os Grimlys que aparecem, Crash detona todos e consegue recuperar o 1° osso, e se telenstranporta para Wasterland (aquele Deserto), Crash chega na caverna do Deserto, e tem que derrotar um thumb|GrimlySnipe Elite que estava prestes a comer um Cachorro! (você já viu qualquer bicho comer um cachorro?), depois de derrota-lo o Crash consegue o 2° osso, agora é a vez de encaminhar para Ice Prison, lá na caverna ele derrota 3 Magmadons e consegue o 3° e último osso, depois Crash tem que fazer uma longa jornada, denovo, até onde Uka Uka está, lá Uka Uka conta que Córtex está em uma nave espacial, e que só tem acesso pela Wumpa Island, Crash se teletransporta para lá, e entra no "Doominator", ali ele derrota alguns Slap-E e se telestranporta para a nave espacial, quando Crash consegue desarmar as 3 portas ele finalmente se encontra com o Córtex, Crash pensa que iria ser fácil derrotar Córtex, mais ele usa a invenção de N. Brio, e acaba virando um gigante, Córtex usa socos, barrigadas e etc..., quando Crash tira todos os poderes dele, é obrigado a subir em cima de Córtex e derrotar todos os mutantes que aparecem, depois ele tem que jogar Córtex em cima de um botão que tem um desenho de uma cavera, Crash faz isso, depois Córtex perde os poderes e tudo que queria, quando ele descobre que a nave tá caíndo ele resolve fugir com um Znu, Crash e Aku Aku conseguem sobreviver com a queda da nave, após isso eles comemoram o final com Coco e Crunch.